Jealousy
by UnraveledGhoul
Summary: Kimi is jealous, so she shows Izaya that he belongs to her and no one else. IzayaXOC SMUT/LEMON/LESEXYTIMES


Kimi wasn't really a jealous person...often. She knew what was hers and what wasn't and what would never be hers. but, Izaya WAS hers. She knew it, he knew it, but this girl in his office didn't obviously. Kimi was very jealous, and Izaya could tell. It was very entertaining for him to watch. She was glaring at the girl, Asuma-very obviously, though the girl wasn't paying any attention but if looks could kill, the brunette would be 6 feet under by now.

Kimi had an idea, she smirked and walked from the room. Izaya raised a brow at her disappearance and Asuma, noticing the "She-devil" was gone, decided to make her move. She leaned forward on Izaya's desk, exposing cleavage. Izaya just chuckled and leaned back. They continued to discuss business, Izaya ignoring all of her advances.

The door opened to his office once again and Izaya and Asuma looked up. Kimi had put her hair into a bun, and was now just wearing a shirt. Asuma did her best to ignore her presence, even as she walked around behind Izaya and slipped her hands over his chest. Asuma was furious when Izaya looked up at Kimi and she pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

"Izaya-kun doesn't want you kissing him you wench! Get off of him!" Asuma shouted angrily. Kimi just glanced at her and pressed a kiss under his ear. She continued kissing down his neck, her hands trailing down his chest making Izaya smirk.

"Asuma-chan, we should continue our discussion at another time."You could only notice the strain in his eyes if you knew him well enough.

"But-"

"Goodbye Asuma-chan~" Kimi smirked and tilted Izaya's head up, kissing him again. This time Izaya spun his chair and pulled her into his lap. Asuma yelled in outrage and left. Izaya chuckled against Kimi's mouth.

"Were you jealous, Kimi-hime?"

"No." She denied, sitting back on his lap and looking at him. He looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"So I can tell her to come back and you wouldn't mind? She looked quite-"

"No." She growled, pressing her lips roughly to his. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, grinding their hips together. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at his scalp. Izaya reached up and pulled her honey colored hair from its bun roughly. It tumbled down her shoulders and back, tickling Izaya's hands. He moved from her mouth to her neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses down it. She hummed in pleasure, rolling her hips. He bit down on her collarbone, suckling it gently afterwards. She gasped, her hands trailing down to his neck to right under his chin. She forced his head up and kissed him, sliding off his lap.

He growled and tried to grab at her but she danced out of the way, walking into their bedroom. He got up and followed her, grabbing her waist. He pulled her into the room and slammed the door, pressing her tightly against it making her smirk.

"You always did like being taller than me." She pressed her lips to his throat, sucking on his adams apple. He let out a rough sound of pleasure at the feeling of her lips. His hands pushed up her shirt, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. He pressed her tighter to the door and her legs came to wrap around his hips. He pulled her shirt over her head, attacking her lips once it was gone. His hands fondled her breasts and she moaned into his mouth at the contact, her breathing heavy. Her hands trailed down his chest, stopping at the hem of his black jeans. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. She had marks from his lips and fingers already which made him smirk. She let her legs drop so she was standing.

Kimi slipped his shirt over his head, pressing kisses down his chest. She tugged at his waistband gently with her teeth. She undid the button and zipper, pulling his jeans down and he stepped out of them. She pressed a kiss to his hard member through the fabric of his underwear. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. She tugged down his underwear slowly, looking up at him. A smirk crossed her lips and she kissed his hips before digging her fingers into them.

"Still want her to come back 'Zaya?" She said, her lips brushing his member. He growled at her and she giggled. He grabbed her hair, tugging it roughly. The smirk didn't leave her lips. "You think you're in charge right now, but I can torture you as long as I want." She wrapped her hand around him and gave a few rough jerks making him groan. The look in his eyes said she was going to pay for this later, but she didn't care. She pressed her lips to his tip, her tongue sliding from her lips and onto him. She ran her tongue down his shaft and his grip tightened on her hair. She slowly took him into her mouth, holding his hips still when he tried to push her faster.

She glanced up at him, his cheeks were flushed pink from the pleasure and his eyes were filled with raw lust. She continued sucking him off, her hands massaging his hips. He groaned, head falling back. Her movements started to get faster and he tugged on her hair, making her moan around him. She took her mouth off of his shaft and looked up at him. He used her hair to pull her up to his level, pressing his lips harshly to hers. He backed her into the bed, letting her fall onto it before crawling over her. She looked up at him, her fingers trailing down his chin.

"You're the only one." He said to her, kissing her shortly. "The only one who can do this to me." He growled. He kissed down to her chest, sucking on one of her nipples. She cried out and arched slightly. His hand massaged her other breast and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. He switched breasts, giving the same amount of attention to her other one. He suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes, looking at him.

He was smirking.

'Damn him!' She put her hands in his hair.

"You're going to pay for what you did earlier." He said. She whined pathetically and his smirk grew. "Beg." She shook her head.

"Never." She knew she'd give in, but it's part of the fun to resist it. He stroked her over her panties a few times then stopped. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Alright, then~" He moved to sit up.

"W-wait!" She grabbed his arms. "Please, Izaya."

"Please what?"

"Please...Please touch me." She begged. He slipped his hands down her panties and rubbed the bundle of nerves at her entrance. She moaned, her head falling back. He smiled, watching her as he increased the speed of his fingers.

"Ah, Izaya..." She whined, lifting her hips a bit. He stopped, pulling her panties off and situating her legs on his shoulders. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes half lidded as she looked at him. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, moving closer to her core with every kiss. Her fingers dug into the pillow under her head and cried out when his tongue slipped in between her folds. He continued to please her with his tongue, enjoying the sounds he pulled out of her.

"C-can't...Izaya..." She moaned breathlessly, he simply picked up the speed. He held her hips in place when she started to squirm, and with a loud cry she came. He sat up, pressing his lips to her half open ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back eagerly. He lined himself up to her, pushing into her slowly. Her arms tightened and she let her head fall back. He suddenly snapped his hips forward, causing her to cry out at the sudden pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders and his into her hips. He pulled all the way out and pushed back into her quickly. The sounds of moans and skin on skin echoed through the room.

Izaya vaguely noticed that his curtains were open, but he didn't really care. He felt blood drip down his shoulder and slowed his quick pace to a stop.

"Tsk, tsk, Kimi..." he said breathlessly into her ear.

"S-shit. Izaya I-" She cut off with a half pain half pleasure cry when his nails dug into her ribs hard enough to draw blood. That was their rule, blood for blood. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes tightly as he let his nails scrape down her sides, thrusting into her again. She took a deep breath and shifted balance, flipping it so she was on top. She moaned at change, her fingers balling up on his chest. She pressed open mouth kisses down his chest while riding him. He looked up at her pleasuring herself. His hands cupped her breasts and he admired every single mark he left on her body. Her movements started to get messy and he knew she was going to cum again soon. He grabbed her already bruised hips and stopped her. She whined, looking at him with clouded eyes.

He pulled out of her and pushed her down onto her stomach onto the bed. He lifted her hips so her was in the air, causing her to grasp the sheets. He slid back into her and continued at a harsh speed. Her cries urged him faster, and he felt his release coming as she tightened around him. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back and he pushed deeper into her. He felt her breathing speed up and groaned. She moaned his name as she came around him, the pleasure making her vision go white.

"Kimi..." He groaned, his smooth movements becoming messy. She pressed back into him tighter and felt him cum with a shudder. Her eyes closed in exhaustion as he pulled out of her, collapsing next to her. She snuggled up to his side. They laid there for awhile, until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kimi was sore, more so then normally after they had sex. She grumbled as she got up, slipping on izaya's shirt and a pair of clean black panties. She looked at her legs noticing her thighs were covered in bruises of Izaya's fingers. She walked out to see HER here again. She also saw the marks she left on Izaya's neck, and beginning of the scratches on his shoulders. She smirked and walked over to him, curling up at his side. She wouldn't be jealous of Asuma anymore. She knew Izaya was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

I'm thinking of making this into a full fanfic with Kimi and Izaya and stuff. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
